sonypicturesanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Wylie
Adam Augustus Wylie is an American television and motion picture actor who voices Panicky Smurf. Early life Wylie was born in San Dimas, California, the son of Karen and Leonard Wylie. He is one of five children, including brothers Eric, Ben, Aaron, and sister, Tai. He started his acting career at the age of four in a toy commercial. He attended Upland Christian Schools in Upland, California. Career By the age of nine, he was busy with voice-over work, including the voice of young Prince Derek in The Swan Princess, David in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996). He then lent his voice to many animated series, including Dennis the Menace (U.S.) as the title character (1993–94), Hey Arnold! as Curly, Crayola Kids Adventures, Napoleon as the title character (1997), The King and I (1999) as Louis, As Told by Ginger, and Walt Disney Television Animation's pilot Kitty's Dish (as Josh). Wylie's voice credits also include Batman Beyond, Pepper Ann as Crash, As Told By Ginger as Ian Richton, Midnight Club II, Jimmy Olsen in the 2007 direct-to-DVD movie, Superman: Doomsday, the roles of Fred Nerk, Nigel Thrall and Bananas B on American Dragon: Jake Long and the character Justin in The Easter StoryKeepers. He also starred as Mike Fowler in Focus on the Family's The Last Chance Detectives audio cases (2004). Wylie also starred as the voice of Brainiac 5 and Colossal Boy in the animated television show Legion of Super-Heroes and the voice of Ulraj in the Secret Saturdays. More recently, Wylie voiced the lead role in Sir Malcolm and the Missing Prince, the first series in Lamplighter Publishing's new radio drama Lamplighter Theatre. This radio drama is a two-hour production in which Wylie plays the role of the prince. He also voices Ryan Cummings in the popular Christian audio drama series Adventures in Odyssey. In September 2012, Wylie began voicing the mutant evil merman villain, Tritannus in the fifth season of the Nickelodeon dub of Winx Club. Television and film work Wylie first became widely known as Zack Brock, the youngest of Sheriff Brock's three children in the television series Picket Fences from 1992 to 1996. This was followed by appearances in many other television programs, including as a series regular in Love and Marriage as Max, Ed as David Mirsky (2001), and Gilmore Girls as Brad Langford (2001–2002), he played Garfield in The Biggest Fan (2002) and as a guest star in 7th Heaven as Marvin, Sliders as Trevor, Touched by an Angel as Andy Erskine, Judging Amy as Niki, MTV Undressed as Owen, Entourage, Living Single, Monk, CSI: Miami, Veronica Mars, Avatar, and Ben 10. He also appeared in American Dragon Jake Long as Bannas B (a villain), Fred Nerd (Rival) and Nigel Thrall (an ally) during several episodes. Wylie was cast as Garfield (Debbie Warden's older brother) in the Dream Street film The Biggest Fan. Wylie also appeared in the made for TV movies Under Wraps as Gilbert, Out on a Limb, Balloon Farm as Charles, and Michael Landon, the Father I Knew as the best friend to the television star's teenage son. Wylie's first motion picture appearance was in Child's Play 2 (1990), which was followed by roles in films including Kindergarten Cop as Larry (1990), Santa With Muscles (1996), Children of the Corn V as Ezekial (1998), Breaking Free as Billy (1995), Cutaway as Cal (2000), Can of Worms as Nick (2001), Flying Virus as Adam (2001), Daybreak as Newton Warner (2001), Rebound (2005), and American Pie Presents: Band Camp as Guy (2005). He also starred in several Crayola Kids' Club-produced movies. Wylie played Mikey in the 2009 skateboarding film Street Dreams. Wylie plays Pierce in Ben 10: Alien Force. In 2009, Wylie was seen performing card tricks & coin tricks on syndicated magic show "Masters of Illusion." In 2010 he had a small part as a cop opposite Kelly Monaco's character Sam McCall on General Hospital. 2012 the voice of Peter Pan on Disney's Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Peter Pan Returns and Jake Saves Bucky. Also in 2012 he guest starred as Andy the Android on Disney Channel's Shake It Up: Made in Japan and was in love with a Talking Toilet he named ToyToy. He currently voices Tritannus in Winx Club. Musical theate In 2002, Wylie appeared as Jack in Stephen Sondheim's Tony Award-winning revival of Into the Woods on Broadway. His role in Into the Woods was meta-referenced on Gilmore Girls as being done by his character in that series, Brad Langford. He has also appeared frequently in regional theatre, including in Camelot as Merlyn-Tom-Morgan, Big River as Huck Finn, 110 in the Shade as Jimmy Curry, On the Town as Chip, Footloose as Willard, Precious Sons as Freddie Jr., House Arrest as Todd, and Beauty and the Beast, as Chip. He also recently played Leo Bloom in a regional production of Mel Brooks' The Producers (musical) at Gateway Playhouse. February 21, 2007 marked Wylie's debut in the musical Wicked at the Pantages Theatre, Los Angeles. He starred opposite such stars as Eden Espinosa, Jenna Leigh Green, Megan Hilty, and Carol Kane. He played his final performance on December 30, 2007 along with Espinosa and Kane, and was replaced by his understudy, Michael Drolet. Roles Panicky Smurf.jpg|Panicky Smurf from The Smurfs & The Smurfs 2 Trivia *Wylie has done a lot of work in some T.V. shows like Winx Club and Ben 10. *His last name is similar to the names Kylie and Xylie. Category:The Smurfs Actors Category:Actors